Bubblegum!
by StillDoll08
Summary: its the first day of school and tenten is trying to go to her class but then she met a guy who sweeped her feet of.....sorry im not really good at summaries....but please read this story! NejiTen HinaNaru InoShika SasuSaku


**Hi! Every1 dis is my first story please support it and please review! **

**I LUV NARUTO but I do not on him…-sniff- sad...T-T**

* * *

"Wake up….Tenten…WAKE UP!!" I heard someone shouted. Then a bucket of water was poured on me.

"What the?!...h-hey its cold...why did you do that for?" I shivered as I got out from bed.

As I got out from bed my stupid big brother Rock lee passed me the towel.

"Go to the bathroom quickly if you don't want to be late for school." He said while combing his hair. Whoa he putted too much gel.

I scratch my head in annoyance and went to the bathroom.

"Hey! What time is it?" I asked while taking off my clothes.

"6:35, you better hurry or else your teacher would be angry at you…remember you're a transfer student in an all new environment at the first day of school."

Silence crossed the room…

Oh my GOD….First day of school??…transfer student?!...I forgot all about it!!...

"Stupid! Why didn't you wake me up?! I'm gonna be late!! im gonna be sooo late!! Stupid, stupid,stupid!!" I quickly went to the shower room and took a 4 minute shower...ooh a new record!!...Oh wait its not the time to be thinking of that!

"Hey! i tried to be a loving and caring big brother!! and this is what i get?!" My _idiot _brother sobbed.

"Ugh...i'm sorry then. Hey where the hell did you put my new uniform?!" I asked while fixing my hair. Hey i gotta look good on the first day of school plus there might be guys willing to be my boyfriend and i...never mind...on with the story...

He passed me my uniform and i quickly put it on. Oooh...the uniform looks good on me! it has one of those blazers and the skirt...um...uh...what the?! the skirt is too short!! its actually above the knee but still! i prefer longer skirts down to ankle! sigh...but i guess i have to put up with it.

I ran down the stairs and quickly grabbed my bag, then my bro took a quick picture of me...well i don't blame him he wanted a picture of me soo...yea...i quickly took a bread and ran through the door.

**7 minutes later...**

I was at the school gate and hmmm...er...whoa...there's lots of students who are late at the first day of school...uh...wait a sec! I looked at my watch and it says 6:15...ugh...he tricked me! aww I'm early! oh well...

I was walking in the hallway tring to find my classroom...oh shit!...i think i'm lost...great! I saw a guy who is next to me he looks good well for a girly boy! i mean look at those long er...wavey, shiny, black hair...oh maybe he can tell me where my class is...

"Um...excuse me do you know where class C-2 is?" I asked him.

"Go bother someone alse, i'm busy." the girl boy asshole said.

"Hmph...ugly" I whispered while walking away. What the heck is wrong with that guy?

After 10 minutes i found my classroom...God finally! no thanks to that asshole girly boy guy!!

I went inside the classroom and found a chair, then three girls asked if i wanted to be their friend i said yes, i don't want to be rude and say no ofcourse. The pink haired girl one was named Sakura...she has a pretty name i envy her...lol...the black haired one was named Hinata and the blonde one was Ino.

2 hours had passed and its recess...oh shit my neck hurts all we did was listen and wrote down the school rules.

"Tenten! catch you later at Lunch, okay?" Ino said while waving goodbye.

"Yep!" i answered.

Then the asshole girly boy guy walked passed me...he looks good up close and when you look at him side wa-...wait! wat the hell am i saying?! Am i crushing at him? oh no way! His GAY! i think...well i think he is...with that long hair...he is.

"Hey! are you Gay?!" i asked him as he walked passed me.

The asshole guy, girly boy turned around and looked at me and everybody was looking at us...Great! Tenten now you've done it!

"Excuse me?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

"A-are you g-gay?" i said nervously

"No"

"Really?"

"yeah"

"I don't believe you"

Oh God! he gave me one of those evil smirk! I feel like I'm being strip naked! My face is beet-red.

"No, really i'm not gay." he said while he still have the evil smirk on his face.

"Th-then prove it!" I want to run away! please someone save me!!

His smirk even got bigger!...Oh God I have a bad feeling about this...

"Okay." he said. then he walked towards me and...and...and...and...he kissed me?! Everyone gasp some of the were crying and some were angry...i-i think his the school's idol...

"Now do you believe me?" he said while the smirk still reamains on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finish!!**

**thank you for reading it and please tell me if its good or not so that i'll try changing it!**


End file.
